


Не флирт

by Kaktus_Land



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaktus_Land/pseuds/Kaktus_Land
Summary: Да не флиртует он со мной!
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 17





	Не флирт

Всё началось с Тины. Эта — в остальных случаях великая и мудрая женщина, поддерживающая его в грызне с Хэнком и понимающая, кто тут истинная звезда полиция Детройта — заявила, что Ричард с ним флиртует. Что за глупость?!

Да он стал девиантом и не пожелал свалить от Рида, как только ему представилась такая возможность. Да и вообще был весьма приветлив и вежлив с Ридом, хотя от других морозился. Но это ещё ничего не значило. Вот та же Тина относилась к Гэвину хорошо и они прекрасно дружили без грамма флирта. Возможно романтике между ними помешала её ориентация. А возможно ориентация Гэвина. Но это всё лишь детали! Главное, что хорошее отношение не равно флирт.

И то что Девятисотка подарил ему кружку тоже ничего не значило. Так же как и надпись на ней. Всем же очевидно, что слова «Секси Босс» не завуалированный подкат, а всего лишь пояснение всем несведущим кто тут секси и кто тут босс. И Гэвин был бы полностью доволен этой теорией, если бы не смех Тины и тот факт, что он сам не догадался купить такую кружку раньше.

Да, и шарф тоже не причём. И неважно, что вручили его Гэвину 14 февраля. Что в этом такого? Это не романтический подарок, нет. Романтические подарки на 14 февраля — это конфеты, красивое бельё, драгоценности там, а это всего лишь шарф. Красивый, мягкий и очень тёплый, как раз для Детройтской зимы, но, Тина, какая в нём романтика? И фразочки, что под таким шарфиком удобно прятать засосы, беспочвенны и оскорбительны. Гэвин Рид не прячет свои победы в личной жизни!

А та глупая шутка, всего лишь шутка! Как можно увидеть признание в любви в праздничном бантике на голове и открытки «Я Ваша навеки»? Нет, было конечно приятно, что Девятисотка специально узнал любимый мультик детства Рида для поздравления на выписку, но признание? Глупость какая. Даже Гэвин, весь флирт которого сводился к раздеванию перед объектом страсти, понимал, что это всего лишь пожелание оставаться напарниками как можно дольше, да и просто такое экстравагантное извинение после их ссоры, и вообще благодарность за спасение симпатичной андроидской задницы. Правда Гэвину пришлось подставить свою жопку, но это того стоило.

Так что никакого флирта между ними не было. А жаль. Гэвин с удовольствием с ним бы пофлиртовал.

— Так бери дело в свои руки и пригласи его на свидание. Куда-нибудь рядом с твоим домом, — всё-таки Тина была гениальной женщиной, с которой всё началось.


End file.
